


Pink Tears

by glad9 (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Connverse Fluff, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Horns, Multi, Post-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair, Pre-Steven Universe Future, Some Body Gore, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, corruption time babey!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glad9
Summary: There was a bright light and a sound... no a song.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> hihi idk when ill be updating this story but i hope u enjoy <3

"I think I've said enough," Steven said watching as Catus Steven enters the water the same way the Watermelon Stevens left the first time. Steven turned around to see three gems staring at him, covered in cactus needles. He started walking up the stairs as they called after him, he ignored their pleas to talk about what just happened and kept going until he got to his room. Steven shut the door and sat against it as they tried to open it, feeling a twinge of sadness as they pleaded for him to come outside and talk about it. After a while, they all gave up and stopped trying to open it. Steven knew that if they really wanted they could've opened the door very easily, or Amethyst could've sid under it, but they were respecting his space. 

He put his head between his knees and began to cry, he wanted to tell the gems but didn't want to upset them about his problems. He has felt this way for years, keeping it in because he was known as the who helped others. Steven couldn't remember the last time he helped himself relax and tell someone his issues. After years and years of fighting, he's seen some dark twisted things leaving him with trauma and a terrible childhood. The tears started to slide down his face faster and faster thinking of all the things that had happened in the past. He cried for what felt like ages struggling to keep from sobbing loudly using his hand to cover his mouth. He started to pull out all of the needles from his body, using his tears to heal the opened wounds. After hours of pulling them out, he finally got into bed and slept. 

Steven sat up and rubbed his eyes grabbing his phone to see what time it was. 2:30 PM. He had slept until 2:30 PM. typically one of the gems would wake him up if he overslept, but they still seemed to be leaving him alone to brood. He pushed the covers aside and got up stretching up to the ceiling and letting out a yawn. Walking over to his dresser he grabbed his typical black star t-shirt and jeans taking his pajamas off then putting the other pair of clothes on. He prepared himself for the gems trying to get him to share his problems with them. He stepped out of his room and began descending the stairs only to find an empty house. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat as he was starving. He sat at the table eating a PB&J as the temple door opened, and Amethyst walked out. He kept his head down as she flinched in his direction. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed half of its contents, pulling a chair from in front of Steven and sitting down in it.

"So..." She started, "You wanna play some video-games?" Steven picked up his head and smiled at the purple gem, glad she wasn't pushing him to share how he felt. They both stood up and walked up to his room making small talk acting like the day before didn't happen, and like there wasn't a big gaping hole in the front of the beach house. After hours of playing videogames and watching movies, the other two gems got back to the temple. Hearing the laughter they both walked up the stairs to find the two watching some stupid cartoon. "Hello you two," Pearl said looking at them in confusion. They waved at her and looked back at the TV. 

"Now that we're all here," Pearl began, "Let's talk about what happened Steven." Steven let out a long sigh as Pearl sat on the bed and Garnet blocked the door so he couldn't escape like last time. "Listen I don't really want t-" Then something entered the atmosphere. They all moved over to Stevens balcony and looked up to the sky only to see White Diamonds ship. No Yellow or Blue, just White. They all walked down the stairs to go greet her as her ship landed. Soon a white bubble descended from her head down to the sandy beach. Soon a massive figure appeared looking down at them all.

"Hello, Starlight," White's voice boomed, "Nice to see you again." Steven furrowed his brows, why did she call him Starlight? That was his mother's nickname. Pink Diamonds nickname. "Hey White," Steven spoke, "Where Yellow and Blue?" She laughed a spine-chilling laugh shaking the ground around them. "Can I not visit you by myself?" "Huh? No, it's just you're typically always with Yellow and Blue these days," She squinted down at the gem-hybrid.

"I came to visit you myself because you never visit us," She said with an undertone of anger in her voice. "Sorry I've just been busy recently and you have Spinel an-" Suddenly a hand separated Steven from the other gems and pushed him away from them. "You spend too much time with these 'friends' you need to be where you're needed," she says creepily smiling at him, "Where else am I needed?" "Homeworld, Starlight." Again, with his mother's nickname? Suddenly a white glow erupted from her hand pointed towards her friends. Steven recognized this glow from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Then suddenly he pieced it together. The glow from her hand was what Centi had seen when she was corrupted. White Diamond was going to corrupt his friends... His family! "Wait!" He screamed summoning his shield, "Stop!" He began to glow pink as everything slowed down around him, seeing the gems hurdled in am embrace thinking it's their last moments together. Steven's shield grew in size as he threw it at the gems that were crying. Watching as the white glow got closer and closer to them until the shield blocked them from the white glow like his mothers had many years before. Suddenly, Steven was surrounded by the white light. A noise, no a song sounded like it was coming at him from all directions. He felt himself fall to his knees staring up at the blinding light. Then, it just... stopped. The song still ringing in his ears as he looked around, only to see one lone gem laying on the beach. White Diamonds Gem.


	2. Pure Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!! some mentions of blood!! anyways luv u all sorry dis is bad :( <3

Within seconds, Garnet scooped Steven up and began running to the temple. She ran him into his room and laid him down on his bed. Steven was just staring blankly forward like nothing happened, then suddenly he began to cry but his expression did not change. "Steven?" Pearl yelled at him tears running down her face, "Steven can you hear me?" He didn't respond no matter how many times they asked him or shook him to try to get his attention. After 10 minutes they could hear 3 voices from downstairs, 

"Hello? There was this big white light over here so we cam-" A tiny green gem poked her head through the door, and not too long after did a blue, and a gray and rainbow gem walk in as well. They soaked in the scene they walked in on, the gems all crying around an expressionless crying Steven while Amethyst is shaking him trying to get him to snap out of it. "I-Is he-" Lapis couldn't finish the sentence. Amethyst turned and shook her head no, "He still has a heartbeat," "What's wrong with him then?" Peridot asked walking up to his bed. 

"White Diamond tried to corrupt us, and Steven he.. h-" Amethyst began to shake and sob into Stevens bed. "He sacrificed himself for us." The three other Crystal Gems realized what they were trying to say. "He's corrupted?" Bismuth asked her eyes beginning to water, "Why don't we just get the diamonds?" Garnet moved away and grabbed a bubble from behind them. A glittering white gem. "Oh," "We tried contacting the other diamonds, but they never responded." 

Suddenly, Steven shot straight up and his face began to contort with an expression of pain. He put his hands over his ears trying to block out the song that had been playing on loop in his head. "Steven?" Lapis walked over and put her hand on his shoulder making him jump and move backward on the bed. His breathing was shallow and short. He began to hyperventilate as all of the gems began to close in on him. "Guys," Bismuth grabbed Pearl and Garnet by their shoulders, "Back up, you're scaring him." 

As soon as they backed up away from him he started to catch his breath again. Then they heard the pitter-patter of someone running up the stairs. Connie suddenly burst through the door out of breath and holding her sword, "Wheres the fig-" Her sword clattered to the floor as she saw Steven. She took one long look at him and began to cry, "Corruption?" She asked looking to the others for hope that she was wrong. He had just begun to get corruption spots on his face and arms. Suddenly contorting with pain Steven let out a blood-curdling scream.

Everyone flinched at the sudden noise only to turn around as blood trickled down his forehead. Suddenly, crystal horns began to protrude from his head. He began to hyperventilate again, but instead of calming down, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards passed out. Everyone ran up to where he was laying to look at his new horns. Connie ran downstairs to go get towels for the blood on his face. "How is this going to affect his human body?" Pearl asked looking at Peridot "I have no idea, but if I can go and get my equipment, I can do some tests." They all nodded and Peridot left to go get her equipment. 

The other gems leftover discussed some options that could work to help heal him. Connie sat at his bedside cleaning up around his new horns being very gentle. Tears falling from her eyes as she watched him furrow his eyebrows while passed out. Why did he always have to be in pain? "What about the stuff he uses to bring the other corrupted gems back with?" Lapis suggested "The Diamond essences?" "Yeah, that." Pearl got up and walked to go to the bathroom to get the bottles. Steven opened his eyes. "Hey, Steven," Connie smiled at him, "Don't sit up." She put a hand on his chest as he tried to sit up. Finally, after 10 minutes Peridot had come back with the things needed for her tests. She began hooking him up to machines and taking readings.

"My readings say he had approximately 3 days until he is fully corrupt if we c-cannot heal him," She hated having to tell the gems this, "His human half is slowing down the process." She looked down at Steven and just realized he was awake. Peridot's eyes got big and she let out a nervous laugh. Then, Steven began coughing. He sat up and began to cough up blood, but it wasn't red. It was pink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i just heard the audio leak for the next episode today on instagram and im freaking tf out rn can the hiatus just be over that audio leak has got me f'd up bruh ok bye love u sorry if this is short im just trying to physically process everything thats gong on

They all stared down at the gem hybrid as he looked at his hand. "Pink?" Connie whispered, "Why is it pink?" Peridot grabbed his hand and took a sample. "It's his blood, but it seems to have changed color." "Is that, bad?" "Amethyst I hate to break it to you but everything that is happening to Steven right now is bad." Peridot snapped at the purple gem. Pearl ran back into the room with the diamond essences, "We have to take him to the fountain first." Garnet walked over and scooped Steven up bridal style in her arms. Steven grunted in pain as she moved him.

Walking into Stevens dome they all left on his warp-pad. Arriving at the fountain they wasted no time and ran Steven to the fountain immediately dumping him in the water. Pearl put drops of the essences into the water listening to the chime as they hit the fountain-water. The only problem was there was no pink essence, that was Steven's job. He recognized what they were doing to the fountain and licked his finger, placing it into the water. But no chime rang out. Everyone was holding their breath hoping for something to work. Hoping that they wouldn't lose Steven. Their purpose. Nothing happened. They began to cry again knowing that nothing else could work. There was no other option then let him go fully corrupt.

Steven sat still in the water hugging his knees to his chest as his head pounded with pain. It felt like when his gem had been taken out of his body but magnified by 2000%. The song he heard when the white light surrounded him continued to play over and over again never stopping. He just wanted it to stop. HE put his hands over his ears and put his head between his needs shutting his eyes tight. "Make it stop," He whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Make what stop Steven?" Pearl walked into the fountain and sat next to him. "The song," He said looking up at her shaking in fear, "Make the song stop!" He yelled starting cry. Lapis rushed over and grabbed his face, the tears were pink just like his blood. "Peri," Lapis turned and looked at the green gem waving for her to go there. She rushed into the water, and so did everyone else. They were all staring at Steven again with tears in their eyes. "They're also pink?" Peridot asked looking at Lapis confused and sad, "Take him back to the temple." She said with her head hung low as she got out of the fountain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the temple, they finally called Greg. It typically takes 10 minutes to drive to the temple but this time Greg got there in 3. He ran into Steven's room and looked at the mess everyone was in. Steven curled up in fetal-position, Pearl crying into Garnets shoulder, Amethyst and Connie in deep discussion, Peridot and Lapis running around Steven poking and prodding him with tools, and Bismuth standing by the door staring at Steven with tears in her eyes. "Greg," Bismuth said getting everyone's attention on him. He looked distressed his eyes darting from person to person. 

He kept walking until he sat down in front of his son. Steven opened his eyes for a split second only to start crying again, the pink tears staining his white sheets. "Hey Schu-ball," Greg smiled at his son only to have Steven look confused. Greg and Connie stayed for the rest of the night to help calm Steven when he woke up every once in a while.

The next morning Amethyst left to go get donuts for whoever wanted to eat. The house was eerily quiet with no one speaking. Everyone was thinking the same thing; we only have 2 full days until Steven is gone. There was no hope. Nothing was working on him. Steven was going corrupt and nothing would fix that. Everything stayed silent until the sound of someone running up the steps broke it. "PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING," Amethyst yelled running upstairs like she was hiding.

Everyone looked around in confusion until the sound of a group of people running came after. Within seconds, Sadie, Lars, and the Cool kids ran up the steps. The burst through the hole in the wall still left from cactus steven and looked at the gems sitting at the table."We were asking AMethyst what that big white light was," Lars started to explain looking at the gems, "Then she mumbled something about Steven and the diamonds?" "Oh Steven's fine and nothing happened with the dia-" Suddenly a scream interrupted Pearl's sentence. Everyone began to book it up the stairs to find Steven, corrupting even faster, pink tears running from his face as more spikes and horns erupted. "What the h-" Buck began to talk but the gems pushed them all out of Stevens room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The screams continued throughout the day, and the cool kids would not leave until the ems explained what was going on with Steven. "I think I know," Lars said looking at everyone else, "Its corruption." They all looked at the pink human like he was crazy. "It's a gem thing," He began to explain, "I don't really know a lot about but steven told me about it once." 

"Then what is it?" Sadie asked. "It's like he's losing himself, it's like the gem equivalent of being sick I guess," He said, "But instead of him healing over time he's going to turn into a huge scary monster thing." They all looked at Lars, eyes widening. "That's why he had horns?" Jenny asked looking at Lars for an answer. "As I said, I don't really know a lot about this." They all nodded as Steven screamed again.

Lars looked at Sadie to see her holding back tears, "Hey are you okay?" He asked. "Do you not hear how much pain he's in?" She asked looking at everyone. They all looked to the floor as Steven screamed another time. Connie ran down the stairs with a towel covered in a pink liquid. They all watched as the girl threw the towel, grabbed another one, then ran back upstairs without even noticing them sitting there.

They stayed for the rest of the day watching as Connie, Greg, or one of the gems ran downstairs to grab things for Steven. At the end of the day, Amethyst and Connie walked downstairs, "If you guys want to see him you can," Connie said throwing a towel across the room, "He's asleep but you can see him." They all stood up and walked upstairs following the girls. They all filed into the room looking at the boy who laid in bed with horns protruding out of his head. He looked like he was in pain even when he was asleep. Pink splotches all over his face stood out to all of them. "Corruption right?" Lars asked looking at them gems as he took a seat against Stevens wall, "Yes," Garnet said looking down at the pink boy. "How long until he's fully corrupt?" 

"Afternoon tomorrow," A tiny green gem added sounding defeated.


	4. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to come out, but everytime i wrote this chapter it kept deleting smh

As the night continued on, the cool kids slowly fell asleep on the couch leaving the downstairs in silence. Stevens room upstairs had grown eerily quiet as everyone watched him grow worse and worse with corruption. Connie stood up, making a couple people flinch, and put her hand to Stevens forehead.

They all watched tentatively as her face twisted into a frown, "I think he has a fever," She said moving her hand down onto his cheek. "Thats the least of our worries," Lars scoffed at the girl.

After seconds of silence, Lars looked up to see the teenage girl glaring at him with a 'I will kill you' face. He put his hands up in surrender as she turned and took her spot back and closed her eyes.

"You all should get some rest," Garnet says looking at them all, "For... tomorrow." She had taken her visors off hours ago, to make it easier to clear away her tears. Greg stood up and kissed Steven on the forehead, thinking about how this might be the last time his son isn't a monster. He said his goodnights to everyone and went to his van. The room was left in silence other than an occasional noise from Steven. 

After a small amount of time, they looked down and noticed that Connie was still in the room, but asleep. Garnet walked over and scooped the girl up into her arms with ease, taking her downstairs to sleep with the cool kids. Garnet looked over at Lars with her eyebrow up in confusion. "I don't really need sleep anymore," He said looking down at his pink skin, "Not as much as I used to." 

Then the room was left in silence once again.

\-----------------------------

Connie rolled over to face the big windows at the front of Stevens house, opening her eyes to see that the sky was still the same purple shade as when she had fell asleep. 

Sighing, she sat up and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. Connie looked out on the beach to see Greg's van still parked. She leaned over and grabbed one of the cool kids phones to see what time it was;   
3:48 A.M.   
She stood up and walked up to Stevens room getting looks from the gems as she sat back down next to Lars. The pink teenager stared at her as she traced her finger across Stevens flooring, "Why are you awake?" He broke the silence. 

"I cant sleep," She said looking up at Steven, her eyes becoming slightly wet. He nodded and turned away from her not wanting to watch her cry. "Im going to make breakfast," He said standing up and walking towards the stairs. "At 3 in the morning?" Pearl asked looking at the boy. He nodded and walked downstairs, Connie following him swiftly behind deciding it wouldn't be the best if she stayed in Stevens room. 

The two made breakfast together in silence having never really had a conversation without Steven being there. "Steven has nothing in his house," Lars said looking at the girl, "Like literally nothing other than like mugs and plates." He laughed. Connie stood up and grabbed the step-stool earning a snicker from Lars and she reached to the top shelf. 

After a couple seconds of rummaging around in the shelves, she found what she was looking for and threw it down onto the counter. Lars picked it up; pancake mix. "How did you know this was here?" He said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Steven sucks at buying food from grocery stores," She said opening the mix and pouring it into a bowl, "So I got him some essentials awhile ago, I didn't know he hadn't eaten it, it was just a hunch." Lars nodded his head and grabbed some eggs and water and mixed them into the batter.

After frying and flipping pancakes for an hour, people started waking up and grabbing food. Surely enough the house was soon filled back up with chatter from the teenagers that sat in the house. 

Connie grabbed two plates and walked outside onto the beach, where Gregs van sat in the sand. She knocked on the metal doors. After a couple seconds of hearing shuffling the door opened, "I brought you some food." Connie said handing it to Steven's dad.

He nodded in acknowledgment as she sat down in the back of his van like she had done some many times with Steven. They ate in silence looking out at the water and the tide came in and out, the only noise being the squawking of seagulls and the waves crashing against the sand. 

Then Lars came running out onto the beach, "CONNIE!" He yelled getting her attention as she stood up onto the warm sand, "WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the beach house. 

"Wheres you sword?" He asked grabbing onto her shoulders watching her eyes fill up with fear. She escaped from his grip running over to grab her sword and running up the stairs with him, getting looks from Sadie and the Cool kids. 

She ran into the room the second it was filled with smoke and a loud popping noise. The sound of gemstones hitting the floor rang out, as Connie walked over to them to see that the gems were, blue and red. 

She looked up to see Steven crouched up against his bed looking terrified, like an animal cornered. 

Then, he got up and ran outside.


	5. Boardwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii im sorry this is really late but my school is out bc of corona and so im taking time to finally update :)))))) also growing pains had me CRYING ok enjoy (sorry this chapter is weird and kinda short)

The room felt like it was frozen in time. No one moved, no one even blinked. Connie was the first to react, grabbing Sapphire and Ruby's gem putting them on Steven's bed then running out of the room. Thats when Amethyst and Lapis snapped back to reality and nearly threw themselves down the stairs after Connie.

Connie had never felt herself move so fast. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at Sadie and the Cool Kids, they were all hugging each-other in fear, "Where did he go?" Connie screamed her breathing irregular and fast. They all pointed out the door looking shaken up. Connie ran through the huge hole in the front of the Temple feeling her feet just barely touch the steps.

Connie ran to the boardwalk seeing Lapis flying above her, "Lets split up and search!" She screamed from the rickety boardwalk. Connie continued to run towards the end of the boardwalk, FunLand. She ran past the array of buildings never taking time to look around. 

The day was warm, too early to be hot. The air smelled of saltwater and fried foods. The sound of her feet hitting the boards consumed the air, Connie could feel people stare at she sprinted but she didn't take time to look. The only things her mind could focus on were Steven and keeping her feet from failing her. She kept her breath steady in and out, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

\------------

Peedee looked up the floor to the beach ahead of him yawning during the early morning shift. He thought it was stupid that his dad opened so early he could recall the amount of times he told his dad, 'French fries are a afternoon thing, not a morning,' but his Dad never listened. He rested his head on his arms knowing he had some time to relax before people came. 

The sound of running filled the air, only it was awkward and seemed like the person was pained. He opened a eye and sat up a bit to look outside the window, He spotted something. No, someone, "Steven?" He called out as he got closer to shack. 

Peedee's eyes grew wide with fear. Steven seemed, deformed or something. He had horns, pink liquid ran from his mouth and his horns. His body had spots or some kind of weird rash design to them. But most startling was his eyes, once brown and soft, now was terrifying. The whites of his eyes turned black, the pupils pink with small diamonds.

Peedee ducked under the counter, his breathing picking up. He grabbed a potato and began to hug it praying that this would all be over. Soon, Steven was far enough away that Peedee couldn't hear the sound of his flip-flops hitting the wood. 

He picked his head back up to look back out over the water, only to see figures running towards him again. He flinched but realized it was Connie. Her sword swings in her arms as she sprinted down the boardwalk not even turning to face him. The sound of her feet hitting the boardwalk filled the air. Peedee sat all the way up and began to wait for the morning chill to leave the air.

\---------------


	6. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi todays episodes opened my eyes to how shitty of a dad greg really was :)) anyways fragments had me messed up (enjoy the fluff while you can))

Connie had searched every inch of the boardwalk. She barely took anytime to to take a break and breathe. Connie looked around the old rickety town and tried to find another gem. The suns as setting and she _had_ to find someone.

Suddenly above her Connie heard the sound of water flapping. She smiled and looked at the blue gem, "No Steven?" "No Steven." She sighed as Lapis landed in front of her. She looked over towards the hills and where the forest was, "What if Steven is where Jasper is?" Lapis flinched at the name but composed herself quickly. " _Maybe_."

"We should go chec-" Lapis cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. "First, you need sleep," Lapis placed her hands on Connies face running her thumbs under her eyes.

Connie opened her mouth the protest that they needed to find Steven but, Lapis had already grabbed her and flipped her over her shoulder.

* * *

Lapis landed soft on the polished deck in front of the recked temple. Lapis sighed and stepped over the rubble not questioning it. Beginning her ascent to the top to the stairs she noticed Connie had already fallen asleep.

Lapis laid Connie down on Steven's bed deciding that it was better than having her sleep another restless night on the couch. Connie looked so different when sleeping, her face had a peaceful smile. The fierceness of her face had faded into childlike bliss.

Lapis smiled down at the human girl she learned to love like Steven. Maybe she'd get some sleep too. She sat down next to the bed and shut her eyes feeling the sensation of sleep roll over her.

* * *

Connie looked around Steven's room trying to figure out what felt different. She walked over to the sliding balcony doors to see the night sky littered with glittering stars.

Walking back over to the bed she plopped down and continued to look around. Looking behind her she saw the picture frame that held her picture, but this time there was nothing in it. She frowned.

The silence was cut short by the familiar sound of flip-flops hitting the floor. Connie turned around to the door grinning as it opened. A curly haired teen stood it smiling back at the girl.

Connie threw herself at him, even if it was just _dream_ _Steven_. She hugged him so hard it hurt ribs. She pulled away just to put her hands on his face, "Steven," She laughed breathily. 

"Hey," He said smiling with tears in his eyes. She pulled away from him all together, "Is this you you?"

"Yeah."

"Whats something only Steven knows," She asked staring daggers at him.

"Your ringtone is the first song we danced to when we turned into Stevonnie." Connie grabbed his faced and pulled him into a kiss. Steven's arms found themselves around Connie's waist pulling her as close as he could. 

They separated and giggled. Connie pointed to the bed and walked over and sat down, "Okay, enough kissing we have to be serious right now." "One more?" "Fine," Steven pulled her into one more kiss finding her in his lap. 

She looked down at the gem hybrid smiling a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like forever. Steven wasn't half corrupted like he was in real life, he was back to normal. Or however normal Steven could be. His eyes back to their honey brown soft and happy, his face no horns or corruption spots littering it, and him in general was so refreshing to see back to normal. The sight of Steven uncorrupted made her heart jump.

"Okay, back to business," She said still on-top of him, "Where are you?" Steven's smile dropped a little and he looked away. Connie rolled off of him and to his side so they were face to face, "What? What is it?" 

He sighed and put a hand on her face giving her a small smile, "I don't know where I am Connie." It was Connie's turn for her smile to drop. "What?"

"I have no memory of whats happening other than Garnet rushing me back to the house," He paused thinking, "And the pain." Connie curled closer to his side trying to take in any heat that was there even if it wasn't real.

"Do you know if your fully," She paused so her tears wouldn't spill, "You know.. gone?" She looked up sorrowfully at him with tears threatening to spill.

Steven shook his curly head no, "I know this much," he said, "I'm not fully corrupted yet." Connie let out a sigh of relief choking on a sob. She felt Steven's arms go around her. 

"Peridot said you'd be done corrupting by today though?" She managed to choke out in between sobs. "Peridot's wrong sometimes too Connie." He rubbed her back.

The two sat cuddled up together crying for what felt like ages, "Are you asleep too?" Connie asked looking at him. "No," He said quickly looking to something else than Connie's tear stained face, "This whole time its been like my human half is asleep and my gem half has taken control."

He sighed and whipped away some tears, "Ive been here this whole time." Connie stayed silent not wanting to move from Steven's embrace. She missed him more than she'd like to admit. Steven was her _best friend_. Her _first_ friend. Her _jam bud_. Her _love_. 

They stayed in the same position until Steve shifted to look at her face, "This could be the last time was talk.." He looked at her as she took in the realization. Her eyes filled with tears again as she laid her head on his chest clinging to him. 

She pulled away and looked into his sorry brown eyes, the ones shes been in love with for years, "If it is," She managed out, "Sing me something." Steven nodded.

Connie shifted off his body so he could grab his ukulele. When he laid back down he waited for her to lay back down on his shoulder before he began to tune. The two stared out at the deep purple sky ahead of them as the night sky became lighter and brighter.

Steven began to strum the cords and sing, 

" _I'd rather be tall,_ "

" _I'd rather be smart,_

" _Id rather be sure you know I care,"_

* * *

He finished sining the verses and put the ukulele down and looked at Connie, "Pearl is going to wake you up right now," He sat up and looked at the window his hand running frantically through his hair.

"How do you know?" "I just do!" Connie nodded and sat up and looked him putting her hand on his face as he leaned into the familiar gesture.

She pulled him into a kiss and rested her forehead on his looking into his eyes, "Steven, this isn't goodbye." She said sternly not breaking eye contact, "I will find away to help fix all of this even if it takes the rest of my damn life." He nodded and kissed her on her forehead, pulling her into one last embrace.

* * *

Connie sat up fast looking at the tall lanky gem startled next to her. "Are you okay Connie?" She asked looking at the girl.

" _I spoke to Steven._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not supposed to be a long chapter but its okay :)))


	7. Worm

"What do you mean," Pearl asked looking down Connie, "You 'spoke to Steven'"?" Connie looked up at her former mentor and gave an awkward laugh. "You know how he can astro-project right?" Pearl nodded sitting on Steven's bed next to her, "He visited me in my dream."

Pearl still looked confused but Connie knew how confusing it could be. "So he's asleep too?" She asked getting hopeful, "Maybe it'll be easier to find him!" Connie gave her a sympathetic smile, "But he's not asleep." Pearl opened her mouth but Connie put a hand on her shoulder, "He said it was like his human half is always asleep and his gem half is in control."

"So he has no idea whats going on?" She asked looking at Connie as she shook her head no. Pearl was about to ask another question when one of the two gems on Steven's dresser began to glow and levitate up illuminating the room in blue blinding light.

Sapphire looked at the two on the bed then to Ruby's gem and sighed, "We don't have much tim-" The temple began to sway back and forth with what sounded like footsteps. Lapis sat up from her place on the floor, "What the hell is happe-" She was flung forward with the force of the shaking.

Ruby's gem rose into the air glowing red and reforming for a second only to be thrown back across the room. Connie stood during the seconds where there was no shaking to run down the steps, spotting her sword and lunging for it.

A roar was heard from outside on the beach. Connie looked through the giant hole in the front of the house to see a giant pink beast. She began to shake, she was too late. Soon Pearl, Lapis, and a newly reformer Garnet join her side.

Connie could feel the tears running down her face, not bothering to wipe them. Connie dropped her sword and stared up as Steven stared back, drooling some acidic pink liquid as it singed the sand underneath his giant claws. Amethyst ran up beside her joined with Peridot, Bismuth and Lars, "Holy shit." Lars whispered under his breath.

Connie wished she could even whisper something but she was frozen in fear. Or was it anger? She couldn't tell, but that wasn't important. She finally broke free and reached down for her sword hopping off what was left of the deck and charging Steven. The other's followed suit trying to keep him from getting to the town.

Connie sliced at Steven's leg, "Sorry, Sorry!" She yelled as he yelped in pain, "How are we supposed to defeat him?" Connie yelled looking to one of the others. Garnet turned and looked at her, "We can't," She blocked an attack from Steven, "Only you can."

Connie furrowed her brows and looked down at her sword. How was she supposed to win again that 80ft giant with just a sword? Steven can't poof. "Not with your sword Connie!" Garnet yelled saving Amethyst from getting stepped on, "Use your voice!"

Connie dropped her sword and ran as fast as she could to get to the top of the hill. Just above Obsidians head. A glowing light formed on the beach behind her, she heard another roar and turned to see Alexandrite. She kept running til she got to the top.

"STEVEN!" She screamed as loud as her vocal-cords allowed her to go, getting his attention. He do i'll bounded over to her, shaking the ground. Connie and Steven were a mere 2 feet apart. She reached out an hesitant hand and placed it apon his scaly pink skin.

"Steven," She whispered putting her face on his nose, his skin feeling feeling feverish to her touch. She picked up her head to kiss his nose, feeling something wet hit her shoulder. He was crying. Steven was crying.

Connie smiled up at him, beginning to cry too, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you," She said between sniffles, "I'm sorry I never noticed what was happening or that I was being such a shitty friend," She took in a deep breath, "I love you, Steven."   
  
Suddenly his form began to glow, and shrink. 

* * *

Falling. All Steven Universe could remember was falling. Try to think of happy things, pie, video-games, cats, Connie. _Connie_. He put his hands to his head and curled up into a ball.

All he could think about was _Connie_ , but that didn't slow down his decent. What would she think of him if she saw him like this?Crying and falling to his death not even trying to stop it.

He had accepted that he was going to fall to his death like he had all those years ago. Suddenly, he felt someone catch him. Looking out from his arms he saw a crying Garnet. She smiled at him as they both landed on the hill next to the light-house. 

Steven could see everyone's faces but they were becoming blurry and it was getting hard to hear them. He tried focusing on Connie's voice but all he could hear was ringing. Then, everything went **dark**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small and short bc idk how to write fight scenes sorry :|||


End file.
